1. Field
Embodiments described generally relate to particulate binder compositions and methods for making and using the same. More particularly, such embodiments relate to particulate binder compositions including an amine-aldehyde resin for producing composite products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of various lignocellulose composite products, such as oriented strand board (OSB) and other similar wafer or chipboard products, utilizes powdered or particulate, curable aldehyde based resins (e.g., phenol-formaldehyde resins) to provide an exterior grade bond. Phenol-formaldehyde resins are typically prepared by reacting a molar excess of formaldehyde with phenol under liquid (e.g., aqueous), alkaline reaction conditions. The resulting liquid phenol-formaldehyde resin is then spray-dried to produce the powdered, curable phenol-formaldehyde resin that is used as an adhesive for making various lignocellulose composite products. Utilizing the powdered, curable phenol-formaldehyde resin in the production of OSB provides a cost advantage over the liquid phenol-formaldehyde resin counterpart.
Other types of lignocellulose composite products, such as particleboard and fiberboard, often use urea-formaldehyde resins to provide an interior grade bond. The urea-formaldehyde resins, however, are typically utilized in a liquid form due in part to the difficulty of providing a urea-formaldehyde resin composition that is capable of being sufficiently spray dried and that is capable of producing lignocellulose composite products that meet or exceed desired physical properties, e.g., internal bond strength.
There is a need, therefore, for improved particulate binder compositions including an amine-aldehyde resin for producing composite products.